Carabiner clips are used to securely fasten things together. For example, for challenge courses, the carabiner can attach a safety harness to a lanyard to secure the person from falling. The carabiner clips currently in use can generally be opened by the user. If opened the carabiner can become unclipped from the lanyard or safety harness or both. People may intentionally or accidently open the carabiner. The “gate” of the carabiner typically refers to the part of the carabiner that opens and closes.
What is needed is a gate that can only be opened with a magnet. Most people do not carry magnets with them.
What is also needed is a gate that can only be opened when the magnet is positioned in a non-obvious or concealed location.